A sunday morning, the Mafia and a Policebox!
by Izayacchi
Summary: Someone pops up in the morning and gets attacked by Tsunas Guardians, Tsuna manages to save him just in time, he couldn't just let his old friend get killed by his friends only because he broke into the Vongola Mansion with a policebox on a sunday morning while waking everyone up? No he couldn't. - Doctor Who / KHR crossover! Tsuna as an Companion (and a little bit ooc)


**Warning: **English is not my first language...I apologize for grammar mistakes and any sentences you don't understand XD

Uhm…maybe the characters are a little OOC? Tsuna is OOC XD I made him a little bit sado and he's not wimpy XD

And I wrote this at 2 am in the morning...

**Disclamer: **I do not own Doctor Who neither do I own Katekyou Hitman Reborn QWQ

* * *

><p>It was an cold Sunday morning, everyone in the Vongola Mansion was still sleeping.<p>

5 years went by since the group of teenagers came back from the future. They were now about 18 and 19 years old and Tsuna became the official Vongola Decimo.

Tsunayoshi Sawada also known as Tsuna or Dame Tsuna was always againt the Mafia. He was also against becoming the next Boss of the strongest and mightiest Mafia Famiglia known. The Vongola Famiglia. But that changed after the Arcobaleno Curse was lifted. It wasn't long after that, that Tsuna disappeared for a whole week! When he came back he was more than willing to become the next Boss, Vongola Decimo! Nobody knew where he was and what made him change his mind. Not even Reborn could make him speak. So he started to train hard and did his best to not only change himself but also Vongola! This Famiglia should become that vigilante group that it was once! He promised it after all...

So. On this Sunday Morning, while everyone was sleeping, there was a loud noise, coming from the main room in the Mansion. After that nobody was asleep anymore.

The Guardians were wide awake and ready to fight, protecting their beloved sky! Armed and alarmed they went into the main room, only to get shocked and confused.

In the middle of the room stood a blue box...to be more detailed, there stood a blue police box in a mafia mansion... behind the guardians a sleepy Tsuna came and asked in a sleepy tone "Guys? What's up? What happened that you're standing there like you were frozen?" he yawned.

Tsuna peeked into the room and his eyes widened "Oh..." and then suddenly the door opened and a Person came out looking around grinning. The Guardians did...what they thought was the best...and went to attack the Person. They weren't that successful. A flash of orange flames was seen and then Tsuna stood in front of the person totally awake and glaring at his friends "STOP. IT. RIGHT. NOW!" he said in HDWM and smirked. They backed away and lowered their weapons "Thank you very much." and he went back to normal Tsuna again "Puh, that was close ~ wasn't it?" he smiled sweetly at the Person who stood behind him and in front of the blue box. The man laughed and smiled too "Hello~ Nice to meet you! I'm the Doctor!" he looked at the Boys behind Tsuna. They were more than confused right now!

A complete stranger breaks into the Mansion! With a Police box with him! And their Boss has nothing better to do than protect him and scold them for trying to protect him!? Yeah how nice! ...

"Welcome doctor, may I suggest something? How about we sit down and drink a cup of tea and I introduce you to my friends and guardians?" he smiled and went in front of them leading them into the dining room. He ordered tea when a terrified maid came to greet them. When they sat down the Doctor who was grinning all the time started to laugh like a child and Tsuna too, they laughed while they looked at each other and the others understood…nothing…zero...they were still confused.!

The tea came and those two started to breathe normally again und got a hold of themselves. "It seems you're doing fine, Tsunayoshi." stated the doctor smiling. Tsuna nodded "Yes! Only thanks to you! I never had the chance to thank you! So now, Thank you sooo much!" he smiled brighter than the doctor.

When suddenly Gokudera spoke up "Ehem…sorry to interrupt you but... you know each other? Why don't we know anything about this Person? You should have told us Juundaime! We were about to get rid of him! No sane Person would break into the Vongola mansion! How did he even got that Box in there!? It's not even possible to get it through the door! And what doctor are you!? Doctor who? I think this Person is suspicious! "Yes, he overreacted a...little…bit... just a little... and Tsuna chuckled

"I am the doctor, just the Doctor! That's who I am!" The doctor smiled and Gokudera looked like he wanted to murder him, this guy was more carefree than Yamamoto!

"Sorry I wanted to introduce you all. So you see, this is an old friend of mine, the Doctor!" he looked at the Doctor who nodded with a "Nice to meet you all!" and went on "Doctor, these are my friends and guardians. Gokudera Hayato, My Storm. Yamamoto Takeshi, My Rain. Ryohei Sasagawa, My Sun. Lambo Bovino, My Lightning." He chuckled again "My Cloud , Hibari Kyouya you saw earlier, hates crowding so he left already~"Oh and My Mist is creeping behind you. Mukuro please show yourself~ "the room was suddenly filled with mist and look who stood behind the Doctor and Tsuna. "Oya Oya~ I really can't hide from you anymore my dear Tunayoshi?" he smirked and looked at the Doctor "Rokudo Mukuro, pleasure to meet you~ I heard from you but never believed I would ever meet you." he said bowing and turned to lean against the wall while watching what's going to happen from now on. The Doctor and Vongola in one and the same room, this could become very interesting.

"So, I know its rude to ask, but why the f...ehm why are you here?" asked Tsuna and shifted nervously, first he nearly started to swear - what he had a habit of when he was alone with the Doctor or the Varia, nobody else knew Tsuna could curse like a pro, he wanted to spear his friends a heart attack- second, the Doctor is here! That reason explains it on its own why to be nervous!

The Doctor laughed a little and answered "Don't worry! This time it's not that bad. You saw the worst case so it's better than that!" he smiled a big smile and Tsuna toughed how could a person just be that positive!? He really needs some of his optimism!

"So, what is it this time?" he asks and face palmed.

"Ähm you remember those Daleks?" he asks and Tsuna paled and nodded.

"It's not that bad! Listen, there is a traitor and he is working with some bad guys from my department if you know what I mean" Tsuna nodded again and the doctor continued.

"So ...It could be...that the Gola Moskas become some sort of Dalek 2.0? Just not that Powerful. Like a failed version of them but still strong enough to kill a whole army within less than two hours…" he smiled innocently. And Tsuna paled so much, he looked like a ghost. "No...way...No...way in…hell...Noo..." he murmured and hit his head against the table...

"Juundaime? Are you alright? We don't really understand what you two are talking about, but it seems its nothing good..." he looked him in the eyes and then he said determineded "Give us an Order Decimo, we will dispose all your worries." he smiled. And Tsuna felt immediately better. "Yes, thank you Gokudera kun." he smiled back then.

"In which timeline does it happen? Has it already or is it going to happen?" he asks professionally in Boss Model. And the answer came soon "It happened already. My task this time is to warn you, and to help you. But you're going to have the hard work to do."

He grinned and stood up "After we're finished, I may take you with me on a little trip? What do you think about it?" he winked at him and grinned. Tsunas mood also brighten up at this.

"Yes! I can't wait! I missed the adventures hihi~ "he looked like a little child on Christmas.

His Guardians were shocked! Their Boss, no their best friend was going to go with this Doctor!? No they couldn't allow this! If it's necessary they're going to tell Reborn!

It's too dangerous to let their sky float away from them!

"Yamamoto! Call the Varia, we're going to have a meeting today at 3 p.m.! If they don't want to come, tell them I'll visit them personally. If they still don't want, tell Squalo 'remember last time, and it's going to be worse, it's not a threat, it's a promise' he's going to understand that~ Now go." he ordered his Rain and immediately turned to Ryohei.

"Ryohei! You call the Cavallone, tell Dino there is an urgent meeting at 3 p.m., understood?" he asked the Boxer. "Yes! This time I understood to the EXTREME!" Tsuna smiled and dismissed him too.

"Gokudera! Go and search for Reborn and the other Arcobaleno, tell them the same, meeting at 3 p.m." the other understood and went out to search.

"Lambo! Call the Shimon and tell them that there is a meeting at 3 p.m. Ok?" The now 10 years old Lambo nodded and made his way out.

"Mukuro! Please make Byakuran come here at 3 p.m...Do what you want with him; just get his ass in here. You can take Chrome with you, she may speak to Yuuni chan and tell her to come too." he told Mukuro who smirked, his dear Tsunayoshi really spoke differently when his friends weren't there. This amused him very much. "Everything for you, Tsunayoshi."and he disappeared in mist, just like he came. Now Tsuna and the Doctor were alone.

"Soo..." Tsuna started and grinned. The Doctor looked amused "You want to enter the TARDIS?" he laughed "Oh yes! When I enter the TARDIS I can make him show his ass again! The last 5 years he only showed himself when I was alone in the Mansion or locked up in the library! Where I'm totally isolated! And that didn't happen that often!" He said and made funny expressions and movements with his arms. The Doctor chuckled only.

They arrived in front of the Police box and Tsuna was more than happy. "Hello, TARDIS~ It's been awhile since we saw each other, right?" he smiled sweetly at the Box and touched the door, he pressed and it opened. With a bigger smile he entered the beloved TARDIS.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada...Vongola Decimo...Tsuna...~ You are really the only human being I met who spoke with the TARDIS as if it was the most normal thing for humans." he laughed.

"The TARDIS is a living being, why not speak with it?" he asked in a cocky tone.

The Ring on Tsunas Finger suddenly lit up, a really big Orange flame was seen, it began to grow bigger and bigger and then it materialized in front of him, Tsuna grinned deviously.

"Was this really necessary?" A deep but charming voice asked and looked at Tsuna.

"It was~ Better force you out of there than wait for centuries, before you get out by yourself!" he spoke and glomped the tall man "It's nice to speak to you~" he giggled.

"Yeah, but since I am trapped in your Ring I became a little anti-social you know~"

Now the man chuckled "Oh and you always complain when I say that you're adorable, didn't want to get punched again hahaha" Tsuna blushed and shouted "Giotto di Vongola Primo! Stop that! At once!" he scolded his great-great-great grandfather. The Doctor watched them and laughed "Guys I missed watching you fight over stupid little things! Hahaha"

Primo chuckled again and nodded "Nice to see you again, Doctor." he said.

While the TARDIS stood there, Primo couldn't go back to his flame form and get back into the Vongola sky Ring. No, better to say, while the TARDIS was there, Tsuna could choose which form his ancestor is taking, and the young Vongola was in no way willing to let him go back~

Those three were now sitting in Tsunas office, chatting and Tsuna working on paperwork.

When suddenly the door slammed open, an angry Reborn entered the office with a green gun pulled out and glared at Tsuna. While Tsuna didn't even flinch and only stared at the opening of the gun, which was in front of his nose, Reborn took the other two into his view and was shocked. Not that he showed it, but come on, his wimpy student didn't flinch like normally and the Vongola Primo stood beside him…and a weird guy with a Bowtie was there too... "What the..." he murmured and glared again at Tsuna, who only smiled innocently.

"-What the fuck is this, why the fuck is he here, who the fuck is that guy and when the fuck did you intended to tell me you arranged a meeting with some of the strongest allies/ Famiglias we know!?- Your answers are: this is a totally not planned situation, he's here because I won't let him go back, May I introduce you, this is the Doctor, and right now. "

He summed it up in one sentence and grinned, Reborn smirked and was still holding his Leon gun at Tsunas head "I really want to shoot you right know, you know?" he says.

"I know, but you won't~ I know you love me" he said cocky and stood up.

"Cocky brat, what happened to you while I was away for only three day?" Tsuna laughed.

"Nothing, just met an old friend again~ and got bad news...Please take a seat." He said dead serious and explained the whole situation they were in right now.

After a little fight with Reborn and the first time winning an argument with him-gratulations Tsuna kun XD - It was already time for the big meeting with the Famiglias. What surprised Tsuna, was, that really everyone came. Xanxus and Byakuran were glaring at him, Tsuna only smiled sweetly at them and grinned. He immediately went into Boss mode and sat down.

"Hello my friends, I'm glad you all could make it. This is a really important meeting." he said and looked around to see if he had their full attention.

"We have a traitor in the Vongola Famiglia, who is working with...real bad guys. The traitor was/is selling Gola Moska to an unknown...organisation. They are building an army to Exterminate the human race. I want to ask for your help in that war that has started to happen not a long time ago... It's too late to only get the traitor, we will have to fight an enemy which is extremely powerful...I hope I can count on your assistance..." He said and locked into shocked faces. But nobody said no. They would help their ally...no, they would help their friend! Dino stood up as the first "Sure! The Cavallone is following you, lil' Bro!" he grinned optimistically and a red haired boy stood up too "M…Me too Tsuna kun! The Shimon will fight too!" his Guardians nodded too. "Make that three! We will help too~" a young girl stated and smiled, Tsuna knew he could count on Yuuni, she was too nice, but even Gamma looked like he wanted to help, so it counted. Byakuran sighted "If Yuuni chan is in it, I'm too~ But let me tell you one thing!" he pointed at the Doctor and looked suspicious and annoyed at him "Something feels off around that Person! I don't like him." and he sat down again and continued munching on his marshmallows.

The rest of the curse broken Arcobaleno looked at each other not sure if it was a good idea, but nodded at the end with approval that they will help. The last one was Xanxus who laughed when Tsuna looked at him, wanting an answer.

"You little Trash, like I could say no! You're scary as Fuck when you're angry. 'That's not a threat it's a promise' remember sweetie? As long as you shut up about it we're in it too. Now stop glaring at me you Shitty mini Boss." Tsuna indeed was glaring at him but was happy that everyone was willing to help him and Vongola. This enemy was stronger than any they have defeated before. It's not going to be easy. Tsuna grinned at Xanxus.

"Alright sunshine, I thought I had to talk to you personally, but it looks like I'm not going to have the pleasure to do so...ah what a waste of an opportunity…"to torture the Varia Boss, he thought at the end. Still smiling innocently, now Xanxus was glaring at him.

"Well, where was I? Ah I know." He looked at his allies "My dear Friends,-" he looked at his Guardians "My dear Guardians,-" and then he smiled at Primo but looked immediately at the Doctor "and my beloved Doctor!" He grinned and stood up.

"Let's go and kick some ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>Izayacchi:<strong> Hello ;D This is it XD My first one shot story XD uhm...I kind of want to write about The adventures of Tsuna and the Doctor…

**The Doctor:** Izaya, you wrote things that are confusing without explanation...

**Tsuna:** Indeed...Now go and write how I became a companion! Pleaaase! That's a Decimo order! *_laughes_*

**Izayacchi:** ...I don't know owo but I won't write the fight against the Gola Moska 2.0 XD! That's for sure xD

**The Doctor:** Than write how I take Tsunayoshi with me after the fight *_grins_*

**Izayacchi:** *_sighs_* Ok I'll do it that way: *_looks_ _at reader_* tell me in a review if you want an sequel or something XD I'm outa here, Arrivederci~

**Tsuna:** And please also Review and tell Izayacchi if you liked this fic? pwease? *_big puppy eyes_* Bye Bye~!


End file.
